Cinema's
by RamonaGoddesOfMischief
Summary: Ramona is a 24 year old young woman who lives in Amsterdam. One day at her job her entire life gets turned upside down. Tom Hiddleston fanfiction


**Chapter 1 Work**

"Goodmorning Abby", I said as I stepped out of my bed and made my way towards the kitchen. Abigail was still half asleep and she gave a slight nod to let me know she was awake and I didn't need to do anything else to try to wake her up.  
Abigail and I had been living together for almost six months. We'd been friends for a very long time and when she heard I was going to study in Amsterdam she asked me if we could rent an apartment together because that would 'cut the cost' and naturally I agreed.  
We had a small apartment, sharing the same bedroom and the same bathroom and kitchen and living room. We did have a room for ourselves though, our office's as we liked to call them.  
I was studying to become a doctor, something I always liked to do and Abigail was studying psychology. Abigail was already studying for her masters and she was doing really well. I was currently in my second year and I loved it. The human body had always been interesting and I was learning every single detail of it. My previous study actually came in handy because I was originally going to become an analyst on a laboratory.  
"Ramona, you have quite a busy day ahead right? Shouldn't you be going", Abigail asked with a weary head. I was halfway through eating my breakfast and I nodded. I did have a really busy day today. I finished breakfast, got dressed and grabbed my two bags. I said goodbye to Abigail and headed out into Amsterdam on my bicycle.  
I did have to do quite a lot today. First I would go to martial arts training, then school and then work. Even the thought of it made me feel tired.

Xxx

"Good morning, Ramona!"  
"Hey John, lovely to see you again. How are you doing?"  
"Fine, fine. Are you ready for your training. Is it going to be karate or judo today?"  
"Let's stick with karate today, I'd like to kick some ass today."  
And so we began fighting. Sometimes it would almost feel like a dance routine, evading each other, then proceeding to kick each other. We trained for a full hour.  
John and I had been friends ever since I first arrived. I wore a Doctor Who t-shirt I got from my best friend Emma and considering he was the biggest Doctor Who I had ever met in my entire life we immediately became best friends.

It was about 10 o'clock when I left the gym and headed towards school. Today I would have to attend class where we would be talking about wounds inflicted on the body by sharp objects. So in short that would be stab wounds and that sort of thing.  
I arrived at 10:15 and a few off my classmates were waiting for me. They were just as crazy about movies and series as I was so the five of us got along really well.  
"Tonight is the premier right?"  
"Hmm what? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
Jemma laughed at me and repeated what she just said.  
"Tonight is the premier of Thor 3 in Holland, right?"  
"Oh haha, yeah it is. And I have to work tonight." I chuckled a bit.  
In order to pay for my study and my room in Amsterdam I'm working part time in Pathé Tuschinski. I transferred to that cinema after working for three years in the one located in Delft which was close to my home. That Pathé was the most sophisticated cinema you would ever see in your life.  
If there is a premiere in the Netherlands, you can bet it is located in that cinema. I applied for a job in that Pathé and two others located in Amsterdam as well. Pathé Tuschinski really wanted me for my ability to speak English really well and my politeness. And in my nearly six months there I met quite a lot of famous people, which made all of my friends jealous but it was just my job. I hate to make sure that they were pointed to the right room, were able to find the restroom, help them with pretty much everything they needed. After about 3 premieres I was used to the hectic and started to see how normal celebrities really were and how nice some of them were to their fans and to me and my colleagues.

"I am so jealous of you right now. You get to see Chris and Chris and I bet Tom is going to be there too. Why don't I have your job!"  
"I'm sorry Jemma, I'll see what I can do for you okay? I might just have an opportunity to get a poster signed by Tom Hiddleston, but I can't promise you anything."  
For a moment there I thought she was going to have a heart attack, then she gasped for air and said to me: "If you do that, I will love you forever!"  
I chuckled and when Jack told us we were going to be late we headed towards our classroom.

"The most important thing to remember with a stab wound is to keep the item with which the victim has been stabbed in. Pulling out the knife yourself when the victim is not yet in the hospital can lead to extreme amounts of blood loss and your patient could die. Now should you arrive at the scene and notice that the victim is bleeding, first thing you need to do is put pressure on it and remember to make sure he or she does not go into shock. That could be even more lethal than the actual wound."

Our teacher continued for another two hours, talking about the various amount of stab wounds and the treats the presented. I wrote as fast as I could to keep up with Mister Janssen.

Xxx

"That was actually quite interesting", said Jack on our way out.  
"I thought so as well, I mean stab wounds have always fascinated me. God I sound like a serial killer don't I", Jemma said laughing.  
"You're going to be the Dutch Jack the Ripper", I joked as we made our way to our bikes.  
"Thanks Ramona. That's so nice of you."  
"You're welcome darling."  
"Anyone up for Starbucks?" Jackie jumped on her bike and quickly circled back to us.  
I nodded my head and so did Jack. Off course Jack would. He's had a crush on Jackie ever since school began.  
The Starbuck we headed towards was near Amsterdam Central Station. Jack immediately opened the door for Jackie and subsequently for me as well. We ordered our drinks. I usually go for a tall full leaf tea, considering I don't like coffee that much.  
Half an hour had passed until my phone began to ring. I removed the phone from my pocket and saw it was my manager Erica.  
_"Hello Ramona, I'm so sorry to bother you but Elise got sick and we need you earlier because of the premiere tonight. I hope you can make it."  
_"Sure, let me finish my tea and I'll be on my way!"  
_"You're a life safer Ramona, I'll see you soon. Byebye."  
_"Bye Erica."

"You have to go I assume?" Jack's face seemed hopeful. He did really want to spent some time alone with Jackie.  
"Yes, I do", I said as I took my last sip of my tea.

Traffic was always terrible at around 4 o'clock but this was getting quite ridiculous. Every traffic light turned red the moment I cycled towards it. When I finally did preparations were already in full swing. The red carpet was already out and the carton background with the Marvel and Thor 3 logo as well. Fans had gathered as well and I wondered how long some of them had been waiting to see their idols tonight.  
As usual there were guards outside checking everyone that went inside the cinema. I showed my moviecard and ID and the security guy whom I came to know as Buck smiled and opened the door for me and I entered the building.  
I quickly got changed into my regular uniform. Which consisted of black pants, a white shirt and a black blazer. Erica seemed beyond happy to see me and instructed me to do some chores. Cleaning glasses was one of them, nothing I hadn't done a million times already. It was going to be a long night. I originally was going to start around 7:30 pm and I need to work until closing time which would be around 2-3 am. But now I was here almost 3 hours earlier and I knew they weren't going to let me go earlier. I sighed and continued with the glasses, I loved my job but I knew that I was going to be totally exhausted when I was done.

A few hours had passed and we were told to change. All the girls wore black dresses that reached until my knees with a Pathé blazer and high black heels. I'm 5 foot 8 so those shoes made me almost 6 foot tall. I was assigned to stand at the end of the red carpet to welcome all the actors inside. It was halfway June so I decided to take off the blazer and put on a nametag so the actors would know I wasn't a fan.


End file.
